Robotic pool cleaners have been found to provide a practical solution for cleaning swimming pools and other types of tanks and pools. Such robotic pool cleaners typically are configured to self propel across a surface (wall or floor) of the pool. A propulsion mechanism typically includes an electrically powered motor. The motor may also power a suction mechanism that draws water and any suspended debris into an internal trap.
Typically, electrical power for operating the motor of the robotic pool cleaner is provided by a power supply that is located at a safe distance from the edge of the pool. The power supply is connected to the robotic pool cleaner by a cable. Therefore, the cable must be long enough to enable the robotic pool cleaner to reach all parts of the pool. In some cases, the robotic pool cleaner may include a battery (e.g., a storage battery) that has sufficient capacity to enable the robotic pool cleaner to operate without being connected by cable to an external power supply.
As the size of a pool to be cleaned increases, the size and capabilities of the robotic pool cleaner must increase accordingly if the robotic pool cleaner is to function efficiently. For example, the length of the cable must be long enough to reach all parts of the larger pool. The size of the trap for holding dirt and debris should be large enough to hold all of the dirt and debris that may be expected to be removed from a large pool. Therefore, the size of the robotic pool cleaner, and the propulsion system for propelling it, may be increased accordingly.